Finding Leila
by xomusic4lifexo
Summary: Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. A girl with raven hair and hazel eyes came up to him with a past to explain. “Hello Harry.”
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Ok I know I promised a new chapter on Battle but yeah I kinda have these major exams to study for… I know what you're saying, "Gosh, Marija can make a NEW story but she can't update her OTHER story!" yeah well I started writing this today when I couldn't take studying in 1st and 4th hour and I finished it a 'lil while ago when I needed a break from studying and I yet again have writer's block for Battle. I PROMISE TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER ON IT AS SOON AS I HAVE TIME TO BREATHE AGAIN! Again I know this is a completely different story n stuff but yeah this is actually pretty good in my opinion seeing as my brain's basically fried from studying and all the problems that's being going on in my life and my friends' lives. My dad usually is cool 'bout studying and my writing so he let me take a break and let me write. It's my escape. Ok, enough about me. Yeah in this story, Harry has a sister he forgot about and if you don't like it then tough! Please if you don't like this story, I request that you don't leave flames 'cuz my life is stressful enough right now and I don't need crap from people right now. 

C'mon do I really need a disclaimer? Everyone knows I own nothing… if I owned Harry Potter, Harry and Hermione would've gotten together in book 4, Sirius would not have died, and Ron and Ginny would've dropped dead 'cuz they've ruined everything! Lol sorry I'm a Harmony shipper, I'm not exactly a big fan of those two right now…sorry in case anyone does -**dodges flying food from H/G R/Hr shippers-**

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

FINDING LEILA – CH 1 

Lily Potter sat in her rocking chair as she sang her son and daughter to sleep.

"There we go my darlings." She laid her son Harry, the older of the twins, into his crib with Leila in her arms.

"Harry, you are just like your father, always full of energy." Harry smiled at his mum and giggled.

"Of course though, Leila, you are more calm than your brother." Once she had twins in their cribs, she kissed each one and turned out the lights. "Sweet dreams my darlings." She went to the study and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

All of the sudden, they heard the door open and James ran downstairs, wand at the ready. Once he saw the dark face of Voldemort, he yelled to Lily, "Lily, grab the children and run!" Almost instantly, a wave of green light struck him straight in the chest. James Potter was dead. Lily saw the flash and immediately ran to grab Harry and Leila. Voldemort slithered his way up the stairs and blasted the door to the nursery open.

"Please, take me! Don't hurt Leila and Harry, they're only babies," Lily screamed.

"Suit yourself," Voldemort's cold voice said. Another flash of green light appeared from his wand and Lily was dead. He turned his focus to the two one-year-olds before him. He aimed his wand at Harry but he destroyed himself instead. Within minutes, Remus Lupin and Hagrid were standing in front of James's dead body. They ran upstairs to grab the twins. Remus grabbed Leila and Hagrid grabbed Harry. They went their separate ways, Hagrid brining Harry to Dumbledore and Remus bringing Leila to his flat. That was the last time the twins would see each other for over ten years.

--15 years later—

"Bye Uncle Remus," sixteen-year-old Leila said.

"Now have fun this year, write daily-"

"And stay out of trouble, I know," Leila finished with a smile.

"I've taught you well," Remus said proudly. He hugged Leila warmly.

"Uncle Remus, should I talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore?" Remus knew this day would come eventually. He though for a moment about it then he finally spoke.

"Well, you've waited long enough. Yes, you should. Give him a hug for me and I'm serious. Stay out of trouble this year!"

"Alright," Leila said, clearly amused. "Well, I best be going," she said. She hugged Remus one last time. "Love you, Uncle Remus."

"Love you too, Lei. Good luck!" And with that, Remus apparated back to the Ministry to get back to work and Leila boarded the train with her friends.

--Dinner—

After Professor Dumbledore made the usual beginning of the year announcements, everyone began on the always-wonderful meal. Leila looked towards Dumbledore and McGonagall and they gave her an understanding nod, her queue to go ahead and do what she had longed to do for five years.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. A girl with raven hair and hazel eyes came up to him with a past to explain.

"Hello Harry."

Good? Bad? R&R please! Oh and please try to avoid flames, my nerves can't take it right now…

Till later,

Marija


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update. Exams were killer but I recently found out I passed them all with mostly A's and 2 B's! --**does happy dance**-- Yay me! LoL Yeah so I finally found some time to write this thing up but my internet like died. It wouldn't work so my dad had to get me a new USB thingy or whatever. But now it works! Yeah… ok just so's you all know, I was up north last week so I got a lil bit of writing done w/ BOTB and I promise I'll get that updated and this one ASAP but I was taking care of my 3 year old cousin last week so its hard to chase a 3 year old and write not one but TWO fanfic's at the same time. But hopefully this is good… ENJOY! 

DISCLAIMER: Yeah Yeah Yeah, you know the drill…I own absolutely, positively NOTHING! And my brother loves to remind me –**throws tomato at gloating brother**—take that Dejan! LoL

Now…ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

FINDING LEILA- CH. 2 

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. A girl with raven hair and hazel eyes came up to him with a past to explain.

"Hello Harry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry turned around to see who had spoken to him. Before him, he saw a girl with wavy black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She had lovely hazel eyes and looked very much like him, however she had thin oval glasses instead of large round ones.

"Uh, hi… you look familiar…do I know you?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"Yes, think hard of who I am, Harry," Leila responded.

"What's your name? I might be able to remember if I knew your name."

"Oh right, sorry. My name is Leila," she said with a growing smile on her face. Harry thought for a moment. Suddenly it occurred to him. Suddenly he remembered everything.

"Lei? Is it really you?" Harry asked excitedly. He hugged his sister for the first time in 15 years.

"How long has it been?" Harry asked as they separated.

"15 years almost to the day," Leila responded. "I've missed you so much," she said.

"I've missed you too…oh yeah. Ron, Hermione, meet my twin sister Leila."

"Your twin?" Ron said, "I though Lupin said she was his niece."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

" I suppose I ought to explain," Leila said.

"Yeah, please," Harry said. Leila sat next to Harry and turned to face him.

"Okay, so when Hagrid and Lupin separated us, Hagrid obviously took you to the Dursley's. But Remus took me to his flat," Leila began.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Sirius was your godfather, but Remus is _my_ godfather. Since Sirius was in Azkaban, you were sent to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's. Remus took custody of me because it's what Mum and Dad wanted if something happened," Leila continued.

"But why would Mum and Dad separate us then?" Harry asked, still confused.

"Well in the event that something _did _happen to both of them, they wanted to ensure that we were taken care of. So they made their best friends, who saw each other almost daily, our godfathers."

"I think I get it now…wait, how do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Remus told me, and yes I do call him Uncle Remus," Leila answered. "Whenever he would take me to the Weasley's, he would tell Ron and Ginny that I was his niece because everyone else knew the truth, so I've know Ron for years, he just never knew that I was your sister."

Hermione finally spoke, "I knew she was too, Harry. We've been friends since first year. She told me when I noticed how similar you two were and that you two had the same surname."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry inquired.

"Leila asked me not to because she wasn't allowed either," Hermione responded.

"Okay, I have one more question," Harry said. Leila nodded. "Why _was_ I sent to the Dursley's?"

Leila was silent for a moment then spoke. "Because it's what Dumbledore wanted. You were in danger. I wasn't. Uncle Remus almost took us both until Hagrid told him Dumbledore would take care of your affairs. I was free to go with my godfather and rightful guardian."

"I get it now," Harry said. The four teenagers went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat and talked for a while and finally parted to prepare for their first day of classes.

--Boys Dorm—

As the boys got ready for bed, Harry asked Ron some questions about his long lost sister.

"Hey Ron? What was Leila like as a kid?" Harry asked.

"She was pretty cool, but sometimes she acted kind of weird…" Ron responded.

"Weird how?"

"Like…she can do wandless magic and every so often she'd throw this fit or something. She'd start screaming as if someone had performed the Cruciatus Curse on her. Remus would take her somewhere to calm her down. But none of us know where…" Ron explained.

"Hmm…I'll ask her about it…'night Ron," Harry said. Ron instantly fell asleep, but Harry stayed awake for a while thinking. _'I can't believe I finally found her,'_ he thought.

* * *

So? How was it? Please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW! Oh yeah, something(s) to pay attention to : Ron didn't explain about Leila's wandless magic and he didn't explain in complete detail about her "fits." The fits that she has will be explained later on and we'll get to see some of her wandless magic.

Oh yeah, I'm going PARTLY by book 6. Although I did not like it as much as the others, in fact I just about HATED it (it really disappointed me), there are some parts I think should be added into this, which'll show up later. This story WILL be Harry/Hermione soon, I promise. And Leila has an unexpected love interest…ok that's all I'll spoil for now. Umm…hmm…I feel like I'm forgetting something….oh yeah, just so's you all know, Leila's gonna appear in all the stories I write after this one. Again, Please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW!

Till Later,

--Marija--


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy everyone! Marija's back! I know it's been...3 years :P since I last updated, but I've gotten so much inspiration lately and just couldn't abandon Leila. Not to mention today was my last day of high school ever, so now I have significantly less of a life and can write more :) I hope you guys didn't forget about me!

Well here's chapter three, after an eternity of waiting. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

FINDING LEILA- CH. 3

The next month seemed to pass by in a whirlwind gust. Harry began spending every free moment he had with Leila. They did, after all, have fifteen year of absence to make up for. He still know little of the last decade and half of his sister's life. Finally, one October day, he decided to inquire as to what her life had been like.

Harry and Leila sat under a tree near the Black Lake. Over the past few years, this tree had become Leila's favorite spot to be with her thoughts.

"Hey Lei, mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked.

"Sure. Fire away," she responded. Harry thought for a moment about what he should ask frist.

"So after we were separated, did you just go to live with Remus?"

"No, actually. He kept me there for a few days until a custody arrangement was decided. A werewolf really wouldn't be the best guardian for an infant, after all," she explained.

"Well then if Remus didn't keep you, who did?" Harry inquired. Leila pondered this for a moment. '_Might as well tell him,' _she thought.

"I was put into the custody of Mum and Dad's remaining siblings since you were already with Petunia."

"What are you talking about? Mum only had Petunia and Dad was an only child," Harry said, majorly confused.

"That's where you're wrong. See, they really came from decent-sized, highly respected pureblood families." At the sound of the word "pureblood" Harry's jaw dropped. Leila saw this reaction and immediately went into an explanation.

"I know, I know. Everyone thinks we're halfbloods. The Evans line is actually quite respected. However, when Mum and Dad were in school, Mum and her siblings associated with muggleborns so much taht all the snobby Purebloods started labeling the Evans as Mubloods and blood traitors." Harry, naturally, had a hard time processing this information.

"So...we're really purebloods?" he asked.

"Correct. Now, you're probably curious about their family structure. Am I right?" Harry nodded in confirmation. At the sight of this, Leila continued.

"Let's start with the Potters. As you know, our grandparents were immensely respected. Well, they had three children. Grace is the oldest. Then came Dad, three years later, then Henry the year after that. All three became expert Aurors. As for the Evans, Nick came frst, a year before Grace. A year later came Petunia. Two years afte that came Mum. Finally came Danielle, a year after that. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so. The order is Nick, Grace, Petunia, Dad/Mum, Danielle/Henry, right?"

"Correct," said Leila with a smile. Harry signaled her to continue.

"What's really interesting is not only were the Potters and Evans united through our parents. Nick and Grace ended up getting married, as well as Danielle and Henry."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep. Funnything is the two couples and Gran Evans all live in the same house in our small town, as well as all of their children. Anyway, it was agreed that I'd do better with biological family than Remus. So my main guardianship was granted to Nick and Grace. However, since we all live in the same house, everyone looks after everyone. And that's where I've been ever since." Harry absorbed all this information, then spoke.

"So much I never know... Wow. So how many cousins do we really have, anyway?" he asked.

"Excluding Duddykins? Twenty-two." Harry's jaw dropped.

"What?" Leila laughed when she heard this outburst.

"It's a lot, I know. Nick and Grace have sixteen children, seventeen if you include me. Henry and Danielle have six. It's a lot of chaos, to say the least."

"Sounds like it. Will I ever get to mee all of them?"

"Of course. Perhaps we can convince Dumbledore to let you come stay at the Grove a little this summer."

"The Grove?"

"Rayna's Grove. It's the name of our estate in Buellersmeade, the town we grew up in. We have the most beautiful grounds you ever will see. I can't wait to bring you there."

"I can't wait either. I have so much more I want to know, but it's gettin glate. We should head in," he said.

"Yeah, you're right. And no worries. We have plenty of time to catch up." And with that, they headed back to their Common Room.

As they approached the Fat Lady, Leila noticed some movement behind a nearby statue.

"Harry, you go on ahead. I need to quickly return a book to Padma."

"Alright, see you in a bit." With that, Harry entered the Common Room while Leila moved towards the statue.

"Draco? Is that you?" Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed Leila's petite ones. Draco Malfoy pulled Leila towards him and pressed his lips against hers. They separated, both with smiles on their faces."

"Hey babe," he said. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Not yet. We're still on family." Draco looked a mix of surprise and disappointed at the same time.

"You need to tell him. You realize that, right?"

"No, I don't. Of course I do! I just need the opportune moment. I'll tell him. I promise."

"Alright. He's not going to be happy, I'm sure, but it has to be done."

"He'll get used to it in time. My boyfriend is important to me, even if you are rivals with my brother. He'll have to accept it."

"Yeah... We better get to bed." He pulled her close to him, tracing her chin with two fingers. She moved her hand to the back of his head, playing with his hair. She pulled him towards her and shared a sweet, yet passionate kiss. They stood, holding each other close, for what seemed to be forever. Finally, the two went their separate ways to their designated Common Rooms.

As Leila entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she said only one thing.

"Harry's going to kill me."

* * *

Good? Bad? In between? Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know! Hit the cute little review button por favor!

Adieu!

-Marija-


End file.
